Lunar Connection
by moonrealm
Summary: Many moons ago there was an Avatar called Azuremoon of The Northern Waterclan. This is the story of how she struggled to try and overcome an enemy that knew everything about her. Could she and her friends overcome this monster? Or did they fail and leave the task to the next avatar? Written by me and my friend Lostfire. We really had nothing else to do.


**AN: Another story idea that popped into my head while trying to finish a chapter for my other fanfic. But this time it's not just me. This story is going to be a work from me and my friend Lostfire, who is not on fanfiction. And now for a "friendly" chat:**  
Lostfire is underlined _And Moonream is italicized _  
_Losty, you're strange. But I'm strange too. _Then why point it out? Cause I can. No you can't _How do you know?___Because you stole my underline for a sec._You can't prove it! They can't even see the original so THERE! _Oh they'll see the original o3o_ What does that even mean? _I'm supposed to put meanings to things? _Fair enough, but these people probably want to read the story so, BYE READERS! _  
PS: We don't own Warriors or Avatar okay. _I wrote that earlier! _LIES! _You wish! _I know!  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avatar and Warriors but, sadly, I don't even own one of them.**  
**-**  
**Enjoy!**

A Short Prologue

Riverbreeze cried out again as the medicine cat told her to push. The poor she-cat had already given birth to two kits and there was still one more on the way. Lilypad, the medicine cat, feared that Riverbreeze wouldn't make it through giving birth to the last kit. It was odd but just a few days ago Lilypad would have sworn on her ancestors' pride that the she-cat would have had no more than 2 kits.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by another cry of pain from Riverbreeze. There was a new kit on the ground and as Lilypad licked it off she turned to tell the new mother that it was a she-kit, but Riverbreeze's eyes were staring up at the roof of the nursery, blank.

Lilypad called for help but she knew that it was too late, giving birth to the little kit had killed her, and, with the father of the kits dead, they had no family but each-other. When a cat came running over she was overjoyed to see that is was Ravenwillow, a queen that had lost her newborn kit to a hawk only a few days ago. The queen quickly took in the three pitiful kits, since she was the only one with milk to spare in the whole of the northern Waterclan.

Azurepaw

Azurepaw batted her adoptive mother, Ravenwillow, aside when she tried to flatten the two tufts of fur that always stuck up on her ear-tips. Ravenwillow finally gave up on Azurepaw and went over to her other adoptive kit, Streampaw. Their sister, Ashpaw, had disappeared one night but her remains had never been found. The fire-bending apprentice's scent had disappeared at the ocean, in a direction that could have taken her to a master that could teach her how to use her bending abilities.

Silverstar interrupted Ravenwillow, "May all cats old enough to recognize the power the moon can give gather at the ice-cliff!"

The cats of the clan ran from the frozen buildings that their waterbender ancestors had made long ago and gathered to see what their master-waterbender leader had to announce. Once all of the cats were assembled Silverstar gave her message.

"Today we gather to have the spirits and our ancestors watch as two remarkable apprentices become warriors!" She yelled, "May they honor the great power that has been placed in their paws!"

Silverstar then motioned for the water-bending apprentices to step forward, "Azurepaw, for your understandings in how the moon can guide us and your connection to the moon spirit, you shall forever be known as Azuremoon!" she then touched Azuremoon's forehead before continuing, "And, Streampaw, for your bending strength and great leadership you shall forever be known as Streamguide!" she finished the ceremony as the clan started cheering for the warrior-benders.

After the ceremony Silverstar came over to the celebrating family and turned to Azuremoon. "Azuremoon, you must go now," she said.

Azuremoon noticed the large, muscular tabby tom behind Silverstar and cocked her head. "What's going on, Silverstar?" she asked.

The tabby looked down at the smaller Silverstar and said, "You haven't told her?"

Silverstar looked down and said, "No, she wasn't a warrior before. And how was I supposed to tell her, Rockfall?"

The tom, Rockfall sighed and wrapped his tail around Azuremoon's paw. "Like this," he said, "Hey, kit, congratulations! You're the Avatar!"

"WHAT!" Azuremoon cried in surprise, "I-I can't be. That's Impossible!" she turned to her family and saw her brother's shocked expression and her adoptive mother's small smile. "Ravenwillow, tell them they're wrong!"

Ravenwillow spoke, "They're… not wrong. Azure, you are the avatar. Rockfall is here to take you to Earthclan so that you can train in earth-bending, it is your destiny, your mother would be proud..."

Azuremoon closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself before turning to Rockfall, "So, I have to go with you?"

The big tom looked down at her and said, "You sure do, kit."

Azuremoon finally got over her shock at the revelation and turned to look up at him. With an annoyed look she said to him, "Don't EVER call me kit!"

Rockfall let out a hearty laugh, "Well, I don't know what you're gonna do about it, ki-" he was cut off by a block of ice covering his mouth.

Azuremoon laughed mockingly at her new mentor and said, "Don't know what I'm gonna do about it now, Rockfall?"

Silverstar unfroze Rockfall's mouth and turned to Azuremoon. "Stop this nonsense!" she yelled, "It is necessary for the both of you to get along! Azuremoon, go gather your belongings. We leave at moonhigh."

After Azuremoon reluctantly apologized to Rockfall she went to the room carved from the ice that their family lived in and ran to the small alcove that she stored her few possessions in. Swiftly, she placed them in a small pack that she could carry on her back.

She didn't have many belongings. They included a feather that she had found when her brother had gone ice-dodging, a pretty length of blue ribbon that matched her azure eyes, and a set of silver bracelets that had opals and moonstones embedded in them. These had been her mother's, according to Ravenwillow.

Once she had everything in her pack she ran into the main hall of the caverns and found her family, along with the rest of the clan, sitting in a half-circle at the center of the cavern. She ran straight to Ravenwillow and Streamguide. Azuremoon gave Streamguide a lick on the forehead and told him to work hard and be good. She then looked at Ravenwillow and told her that she loved her, and that she would never forget what she'd done for her.

After this Lilypad had come up to her and whispered in her ear, "Starclan chose well. I know that you can do well."

Azuremoon started walking toward the cave's entrance when she heard a familiar voice, "Azure! Wait, I'm coming with you!"

Azuremoon turned around. The cat following her was her friend Reedrunner, a non-bender and class-clown. "You think you can leave Waterclan without me? Seriously without me you'll just be a big ol' grumpy raincloud."

Azuremoon sighed and looked at her friend. "Reedrunner, what do you think you're doing? You'll get yourself killed!" she said to the tom. "AND I AM NOT A GRUMPY RAINCLOUD!" she finished with a huff as she walked out of the cavern.

Reedrunner caught up quickly and mocked his obviously irritated friend. " Me thinks the lady doth protest to much!"

"If you won't back off of this then could you at least shut up?" Azuremoon asked him as they neared the docks.

"Ah, you wish for silence? From me? I think this Avatar business has already messed with your head!" The reddish-brown and sandy splotched tom laughed, poking at Azuremoon with a forepaw.

She sighed in relief as they approached the boat that Rockfall was sitting in. He looked up and when he noticed Reedrunner he said, "Who's this, you're boyfriend or something?"

"Like she'd ever give me a chance if I was! This cat's harder to get to than a frozen rock!" Reedrunner exclaimed.

Rockfall laughed loudly and said, "I can believe that! I like this kit, is he coming with?"

Azuremoon sighed, with a best friend like that and a mentor to match, It was going to be a long trip.

**AN: **_And we're done! I think that turned out good, huh Lostfire? _Of course! And hilariously fun too!_ You readers should have seen us writing. _Oh the yelling and laughing, it was truly a marvelous spectacle!_ But now we must go. See you next time readers! Make sure to R&R!_


End file.
